


坏孩子•第七十三章

by mingyuanbaiye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye
Kudos: 1





	坏孩子•第七十三章

白苏窝在自己的沙发上啃一口苹果心不在焉地刷手机，哥哥和哥夫的争吵声从她屋子虚掩的房门处传来，说实话，她已经很习惯这样的日常生活。

她在看一篇小说，不知道是受到家里傲娇老哥的影响还是陈欣大姐头的灌输太多，白苏对于这类心口不一的男主情有独钟。哥哥和哥夫的争吵以及训诫惩罚的声音成为她看小说的背景音，这让这个故事变得十分带感。

白苏把最后一口苹果吃掉，扔进垃圾桶后双手捧起手机，她要开始认真起来。

然而，背景音突然消失。

白苏有些好事地放下手机，竖起耳朵仔细听书房里发生了什么。

似乎有白华娇羞的哀求以及文森特冷淡的呵斥。

白苏还没等脑补出具体细节，书房的门就被人打开。一瞬间，白华清晰无比的求饶顺着门缝挤进来冲到白苏的耳朵里。

“老公！我错了，求你不要惩罚我，不要……”

白苏简直不敢相信那柔软得像一只受欺负的小动物在祈求疼爱时的呜咽声会是白华发出来的。

小丫头几乎是在眨眼间捂住嘴冲到屋门边，她悄悄打开屋门，可谁知道好巧不巧她第一眼看见的就是扛着哥哥的哥夫路过。

文森特没注意到家里的小姑娘从门缝里探出脑袋，只有倒挂男人身后的白华和妹妹完美地对上目光。

气氛变得格外尴尬。

“……”白苏沉默地拉上了房门。

听闻有声响，文森特疑惑地停下脚步，他刚想扭头看一眼，却被自家崽子狠狠一拳砸在背上。男人闷哼一声，有点恼怒地把手放在白华屁股上，“小狼崽子！要造反吗！”

“文森特！你快把我放下！”

靠在门里的白苏低着头，光线角度令人很难看清她的表情。喘口气，平复一下波涛汹涌的内心，白苏毅然决然找个纸筒抵在和哥哥哥夫相通的墙上。

今晚，她决定不睡了！

妹妹白苏睡不着，狼崽子白华估计也睡不了太早。他被文森特一路扛回卧室扔到床上，连个喘息的机会都没有就给反绑住手腕强迫跪起身子直面男人。

由于过于匆忙，文森特没来得及扒下男孩的白衬衫。凌乱的领口万分般配白华因羞愤胀得通红的脸颊。这副倨傲不驯的模样唤起文森特最初遇见男孩时的印象。

也是满脸的不忿，昂着脑袋誓死不肯屈服。不过，现在的狼崽子可比那个时候温柔多了。文森特接近白华，几分爱怜地揉弄男孩的臀肉。

白华虽然生气，却也没过度反抗，只是小小地往偏离男人的方向挪一步夹紧臀肉不让他摸得舒服。

“又开始闹脾气了。刚才求我原谅的小家伙不是你了？”文森特觉得好笑，轻轻拍打白华的臀肉还算和气地逗弄。

白华赌气，别过脑袋不想搭理文森特。都怪这个混蛋非要选择那样的方式把他弄回卧室，现在他的窘态全被妹妹尽收眼底，无名的羞耻之焰猛烈燃烧着白华的自尊心，他发誓不管文森特把他欺负成什么样，这个周六他也一定会跑出去。他要好好气气这个男人，给文森特点苦头吃。

“你别碰我！我讨厌你文森特！”白华眼里的倔强和愠怒非但没让他看起来有丝毫威慑力，甚至在文森特看来有几分可爱。男人大抵知道自家的狼崽子又是什么原因开始闹脾气。

文森特叹口气，一边耐心地给白华整理粘在脸上的碎头发，一边若无其事地说，“讨厌我？又不是你每晚窝在我怀里撒娇的时候了？我可是清楚记得，你抱着我的腰是怎么像一只可爱的小狗一样亲吻我的胸膛，哦对了，你还让我抚摸你圆滚滚的屁股，你说你要用他们来诱惑我……”

“文森特！我就一天晚上睡觉的时候抱着你！而且我没有说过要去诱惑你……”白华心虚地瞟一眼文森特，咬咬牙继续犟嘴，“我没有！我不需要！我现在讨厌你！我要和你分手！”

“啧，是个又任性又喜欢撒谎的坏孩子。”文森特灰蓝色的眸子深邃无比，叫人分不清他有没有因为白华一时口快而恼火。

白华被文森特推到，翻了个面趴在床上。柔软的枕头垫在他的小腹下高高架起他的屁股。文森特没有单纯的直接开始用工具教训他，而是拿了不少润滑脂涂抹在白华的身后，包括隐藏在两瓣臀肉中间的穴口。

“如果今天是周末我一定会把你捆绑好，然后用鞭子狠狠抽一顿你被勒起来的臀肉。我不喜欢你说出‘分手’这个词。”

文森特的声音低沉像是带着万年不化的寒冰，冻的白华瑟瑟发抖。白华知道他刚才确实过分，“对不起，老公……我确实说了不该说的，对不起，我只是……太冲动了……”

文森特冷漠地分开白华的腿，寻了一只马鞭扬手抽打在白华的穴口上，“所以你的冲动是什么！跟我分手？”

男人用力不轻，一鞭子下来足以让可怜的狼崽子用被绑缚的双手捂住屁股哀声痛哭，“我错了……呜……文森特，我就想和你分手十分钟……呜……这十分钟里你不能揍我……你都不问我就揍我……我不跟你好了……”

白华哭得伤心，语无伦次谴责男人过于武断和专横。文森特拎着马鞭又好气又好笑，只得赶紧俯下身吻吻自家小媳妇的后颈然后赶紧把他抱到腿上安抚那和主人一样伤心的小穴。

“宝贝啊，你直接说啊，耍这些心眼干什么？”

“我说了你也不会手下留情！”

文森特哭笑不得，“你都不问你怎么知道……”

“你就是这样！暴君！”白华高声嚷嚷，或许身后的痛感有效缓解，他又有力气跟自家老公闹脾气，“我不管，我周六就是要和陈欣他们出去！你就是揍我我也要出去！反正都是被你揍！”

文森特无奈地控制住白华，因为小狼崽不知轻重地在他身上挪动柔软的臀肉很容易让他忍不住兽性大发。他把这个漂亮的小家伙押着趴在自己的左腿上，左手握紧白华反背在腰上的手。男孩依然气鼓鼓的，但却意外老实。

“是你说的哦，反正你也会跑出去不如揍你一顿。”文森特温柔地捏捏小媳妇粉嫩的臀肉，对于这只死要面子的小狼崽做出的新型道歉方式，他表示接受。


End file.
